In the siderurgical facilities for the production of metal bars, the problem is known of the bars, after being cut to their desired length, having to be deposited on a cooling bed. Usually, such bars income, in alternate fashion, along two parallel guides, coming from a cutting unit in which a continuous strand is cut into such bars. The alternate bar incoming is due to the need for interspacing the rapidly arriving bars so as to be able to perform the braking thereof with no mutual impacts, in order to lay said bars on said cooling bed with substantially zero axial speed.